


We Can Get Down

by foxtales



Series: Permanently Unfinished [13]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales/pseuds/foxtales
Summary: An unfinished porndrop circa 2008.Title from A Tribe Called Quest song of the same name.
Relationships: Ben Collins/Richard Hammond/James May
Series: Permanently Unfinished [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638784
Kudos: 3





	We Can Get Down

**Author's Note:**

> An unfinished porndrop circa 2008.
> 
> Title from A Tribe Called Quest song of the same name.

Ben closes the door quietly after himself, not knowing if anyone is here or still awake. They'd supposedly arrived late last night, but he himself was only just getting back into London now. He hears a soft moan coming from the lounge and smiles, his tiredness lifting a bit as he sets his bag down and peeks into the other room.

James is sitting on the couch with Hammond straddling his lap, their mouths working against each other, their hands restlessly moving on each other's bodies. They are both shirtless and Ben takes a moment to just look at them, moving together, breathing together. He can feel himself hardening just from watching them - it's been too long since they'd all been in the same place at the same time.

"Can anyone join?" His voice is light but the meaning behind the words is decidedly not. He is still the new person in this relationship and he takes nothing for granted.

They break apart and Richard smiles lazily at him. "You don't have to ask, Ben."

Ben crosses the room and leans down, taking Richard's mouth and revelling in the taste of Richard and James he finds as his tongue explores Richard's mouth thoroughly. James reaches over and runs his hand up and down Ben's arm and Ben shivers. He loves it when James touches him like this. It is, even more than Hammond's words or the key he'd used to get in a few minutes ago, an acknowledgment of his right to be here with them. 

He releases Richard's mouth only to have James move his hand up and pull him closer for a kiss of his own. The differences between the two men are just as evident in how they kiss as in any other aspect of their lives. Richard is demanding, quick flicks of his tongue as he tries to take control, while James strokes languorously, wanting to taste everything available to him and in no rush. Ben wonders sometimes what they think of how he kisses in comparison, but he's still not sure enough of his place to ask them. He wonders if he ever will be - they'd been together for over two years before he'd been invited to join them six months ago. Six months might've been enough time for some, but most people didn't have to contend with learning two new partners on top of hellish schedules. The three of them had been together with time enough to even consider something along these lines five times in those six months - it just wasn't enough for him to be comfortable yet.

Richard's hands snake under his shirt, fingers skimming heated skin before tweaking already hardened nipples. Ben shudders and moans into the kiss and James pulls back, breath hot and uneven on Ben's face. His blue eyes are dark, his lips swollen, skin flushed red - Ben wants nothing more than to take off his clothes and sink down on James' prick, which he knows without even being able to see is hard, but it's Richard who is feeling James' hardness between his legs right now, who hasn't stopped undulating against James, even with Ben's appearance in the room.

He swallows hard. Rich looks up at him and Ben is just as affected as he was with James moments ago. As usual, he wants them both - badly.

Richard slides his hands back down to catch the edge of Ben's shirt and begins to lift it. "Let's get this off. I want to taste you."

Ben groans as he grabs the fabric out of Richard's hands and pulls it quickly over his head, tossing it on the floor.


End file.
